The invention relates to a sanitary outflow part, having an inlet opening, which is designed for fastening to a fitting, and having an outlet opening, a jet regulator unit with at least one aeration opening being arranged in a flow path between the inlet opening and the outlet opening.
The invention also relates to the use of a sanitary outflow part.
Sanitary outflow parts of the described type are known. The jet regulator unit serves for the admixing of air to a throughflowing water jet, whereby said water jet has more pleasant jet characteristics imparted to it. The use of a jet regulator unit places particular demands on a downstream water outlet because, where possible, it is necessary to prevent the formed water jet from being impaired and disrupted.